Work Orders
Prev:Dyes Main: Table of Contents Next: Crafting Quests Overview The primary method of advancement in crafting is by doing work orders. Work orders are obtained from taskmasters. There are two types of taskmasters: refining and finishing. Refining taskmasters will give you recipes to do on the Refining table and Finishing taskmasters give you recipes to do on the Finishing Tables. You can obtain work orders from taskmasters in the city or on outposts. Doing work orders in outposts is recommended because these yield considerably more faction with the continent you're in. When you’re ready to pick up some work orders, approach the taskmaster and work orders from the list they have available. You may have up to three work orders in progress at any given time, you may not select any further ones after that until you either complete or abandon some of the ones you have active. There are three types: *Single-item work orders *Sets (3-item) work orders *Batches (5-item) work orders. Which you choose depends on what you are trying to achieve. Single-item Work Orders Single-item work orders are the best option if you are primarily trying to gain faction. This is because faction reward is based on work order completion, and the size of the work order does not affect the factional adjustment. However, other than faction, single-item work orders only give a small experience boost for work order turn-in, and a small amount of coin, and do not give other rewards. Sets Set work orders (3-items) give a slightly larger experience boost on turn-in, as well as coin. Depending on the quality at which you complete the work order, they can also offer other rewards, such as vendor-sell coin items, but sometimes (at random) also crafting tools and equipment rewards. Batches Batch work orders (5-items) give the largest experience boost on turn-in, and give the best rewards. A batch can sometimes (at random) give you the best tools and equipment, and will always yield coin. At levels 30 and above you can earn silver and gold sigils if you make all of the items in the batch Grade A. Faction Rewards The factional rewards from doing crafting work orders at any of the Crafting Outposts in Telon are given here: Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards. Completion of Work Orders The better the grade of the item, the bigger reward. There is a difference between Grade A and 100%, even though it doesn't display. The more 100% quality items, the better chances of a tool or some equipment (only applicable for batches and sets). If you wish to, you can abandon a recipe at any point. To do this, go to the taskmaster and select the Current tab. At the bottom of this window there is an abandon button. To turn in Work Orders, go to the taskmaster under the Current tab and select complete. If you wish to turn in an incomplete (3 out of 5 batch items for example) you may, but you will only receive faction and coin (and at a reduced amount) if you do this. Workorders in Action Single Items - Earning faction Sets - Equipment Batches - Rare items and Sigils Category:Crafting